warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LoveClan
LoveClan lies distant tucked near a forest that time seems to have forgotten, aclearing as their camp. A Thunderpath stretched close to the territory, but It never touched, and nature had seemed to reclaim it long ago. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of it's characters. Battle Cry/ Motto "LoveClan, To Me!" News *LoveClan was made. To Join To join, please tell me this on the Talk page: 'UserName ' Cat's Name Pelt Eye Color Gender Rank Other Thank you! Allegiances Leader: Lovestar (Lovefoot):'' Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Deputy: Open~ Medicine Cat: Open~ Warriors Beadingflower- A white she-cat with dots on her pelt that make the shape of flowers(Meadow) Pebblepelt- A gray tom with one darker grey spot on his check(Meadow) Galestep- A light brown she-cat with russet paws and ear tips(Frosty) Waspclaw- A light gray tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes and an ambitious personality.(Trout) Apprentices Branchpaw- A Brown she-cat with white eyes, Looks like she's blind but can see (Meadow) Quillpaw- A black tom with silver tabby paws and tail with dark grey eyes. (she-cat) Queens Open Elder Open Roleplay Section Lovestar stood, inspecting her clan. She scanned the clearing that she, for her entire life, had called home. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 19:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower went over to her new leader, she had been from MeadowClan but left when she heard about the threat coming from FallingClan and the lose of the furture leader Heartsong, who went to the clans in the mountains. "Hello Lovestar" Beadingflower said kneading her paws into the dirt. It's just dancing Mama 19:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar bowed her head to her new warrior, "Good day to you Beadingflower. How's the hunting?" -Loveleaf 20:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower smiled. "It was alright Lovestar" She told to her leader. "Those rabbits ran much faster then I could" She said with a slight laugh. It's just dancing Mama 20:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Rabbt have a way of doing that," Lovestar nodded. "Perhaps we should hunt together sometime." Loveleaf 20:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower nodded. "I'd enjoy that" She said. She looked over to her cousin Branchpaw and her elder brother Pebblepelt. "Do you want to go now or later?" She asked. It's just dancing Mama 20:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Might as well go now, stock up the prey pile. Maybe if we do well we won't have to go back out agin. Our clan isn't big." Lovestar stood up and stretched. Loveleaf 20:30, January 2, 2014 (UT Beadingflower nodded. "Let's go!" she said and started to leave the camp, but remembered that she relized that she forgot about Lovestar. "Opps" she said shyly looking at the ground. 20:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm old, darn it!" She gave Beadingflower a flick with her tail, "Well, now I'm ready, let's go then." Loveleaf 20:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower laguhed. "Alright" She said while following her leader out fo the camp. She caught the scent of another rabbit and started after it. It's just dancing Mama 20:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar watched, shaking her head, "you can't outrun a rabbit, lovely." 20:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- ''Yes I can. ''She though while running after the rabbit, she finally caught it and killed it. She brought it back to Lovestar. "Ummm Lovestar, There's a Squirrel behind you." she told her leader. It's just dancing Mama 21:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's too far away. I can't reach it." She said, sitting down and not getting up. 21:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower laughed and went striaght for the squirrel behind her leader and caught it, before returning it to her leader. "It was your catch" Beadingflower said with a smile. It's just dancing Mama 21:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Of course it wasn't. It's yours," she shook her head. "I remember when I was a warrior - I couldn't wait to be an elder so I could get away with stuff like this. Now I'm a leader and do anyway. It's awesome." 21:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It was your to catch not mine Lovestar" Beadingflower said with a slight smile. "I enjoy hunting as much as I fighting" she said before turning her talk towards the camp. "we have no medicine cat" Beadingflower said with the shake of her head. "Let's get back to camp" Beadingflower said. It's just dancing Mama 22:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar sat up and followed her, "Is something bothering you, Beadingflower?" 22:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower shook her head, then nodded. "We don't have a medicine cat, What if someone get's sick, Nor a deputy, What if you die?" She whispered. She had no idea what would happen to the clan if their leader died and no deputy. It's just dancing Mama 22:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I GTG, and chat won't work for me so I'll say it here.) Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galestep and Quillpaw walked around the territory in search of prey, their ears pricked and noses in the air. 22:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Alright Love, sooooo How are you? Also BCish) She picked up her prey adn carried it back to camp with Lovestar. It's just dancing Mama 23:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Love, would it be okay if i changed Quillpaw to a tom?) Galestep saw Lovestar and beadingflower heading back to camp and called over Quillpaw, together they ran after the two. Once beside them Galestep smiled " Nice catches." 23:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Yup) Lovestar nodded a thanks, "How is it going, loves?" she asked. 00:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Quillpaw looked to the side "I-i haven't been able to catch a single thing today.." Galestep offered a smile and flicked his ear with her tail "Theres always tomorrow." 00:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower smiled. "And the day after that" She said with a smile. "Thank you, but Lovestar caught the sqiurrel. It's just dancing Mama 00:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Quillpaw smled and nodded at them. Galestep smiled, her eyes wide "Oh really, good job!" she purred happily ---- Pebblepelt went over to Quillpaw. "Hello Quillpaw" He said to him then smiling at Galestep. It's just dancing Mama 01:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Quillpaw flicked his tail in greeting, Galestep smiled back, her eyes bright "Hello Pebblepelt." Quillpaw yawned "I think i'm going to rest now." he waited for Galesteps approval before trotting off into the apprentices dan. ---- Beadingflower smiled and nodded. "Me too" She said while going to the Warrior's den. She really hoped that soon Lovestar would make someone deputy, as well ad medicine cat, otherwise the clan wouldn't go far. It's just dancing Mama 20:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galestep pawed at the ground a little "I think i'm going to rest a little also.. then i'll go out and check our borders.. if thats okay with you?" she asked looking at Lovestar. ---- "Of course. We don't usually have much to fear. But make sure you take someone with you while you go." 21:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblepelt, had his eyes on the leader was as beauitful as she had been when they first meet, so very long ago. It's just dancing Mama 21:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Subtle.) Lovestar saw the tom gazing at her. She met his eyes, noticing, not for the first time, the darker gray spoltch on his cheek. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galestep nodded before trotting off to the warriors den to rest. Quillpaw currled up in his nest and yawned before slowly closing his eyes. ---- (Thanks) Branchpaw came bouncing over to her mentor. "Hey Pebblpelt, We're going to go train right?!" She said excitely knowing her warrior name was just around the coner. Pebblepelt shook his head and was knocked out of his trans, she didn't remember, she couldn't, not like he did. "Yeah let's go" He said soberly taking one last glance at his leader. "Bye Lovestar" She had always been loveyly, and always would be. It's just dancing Mama 21:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Wait, Pebblepelt," she stood up and looked at the tom. "Why don't we do Branchpaw's assessment now?" She kept herself from saying the word, 'together', but only just. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblepelt smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll do it right now." He said with a certain gleam in his eyes. It's just dancing Mama 21:39, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Good. I'm ready, shall we go?" She said, her eyes not leaving his face. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblepelt nodded. "Let's go!" He said overjoyed that Lovestar was coming with him. "Come on Branchpaw." 22:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC)It's just dancing Mama 22:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar led the way. Once out of camp, she turned to Branchpaw. "Hunt and patrol as you normally would. We migt be watching you, we might not. So don't slack." She sent him on his way. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- (HE's a She, Branchpaw's a she-cat) Branchpaw nodded and went off towards the broder. It's just dancing Mama 23:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galestep and Quillpaw were walking along the border, patroling it..Quillpaw was bouncing around his mentor chatting. ---- Beadingflower went over to the furture Medicine cat den, she hoped this place would soon be filled. It's just dancing Mama 00:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galestep and Quillpaw nodded to the apprentice as they walk back to camp. Quillpaw went over to the fresh-kill pile, his stomach growling loudly. Galestep noticed Beadingflower and went to her side " I hope we get a medicine cat soon.. before leafbare.." 00:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar looked at the young apprentice leave for her final assessment. If she did well, it would be the leader's first naming ceremony. She hoped she wouldn't mess it up. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 17:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblepelt stayed with Lovestar, He had no idea how the apprentice would do. But he got to spend time with Lovestar It's just dancing Mama 17:44, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So Pebblepelt, how do you think things are going to go?" She turned and spoke to him. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 17:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Pertty well for right now" He told her. He had no idea really how it was going, He was to busy looking at Lovestar It's just dancing Mama 17:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You're staring!" she gave a playful shove with her paw. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 17:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Only at your tail" He lied. "There was a rabbit over there" He countined. 17:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh yes, isn't my tail amazing?" She sat down and laid her tail on her paws. "All the grey and white?" Loveleaf! MyTalk! 18:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblepelt smiled. "Yes, It is beautiful" He said licking her tail. ''It always will be. It's just dancing Mama 22:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ''----'' "I know," she purred. "But why is it the subject of your gaze?" Loveleaf! MyTalk! 20:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I gaze when i think" He said to his leader with a smile. "My gaze always wanders to the most beautiful thing it can find." It's just dancing Mama 20:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- She took a step back, not expecting those word. "Oh - thanks." Loveleaf! MyTalk! 20:28, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- He smiled. "Have you seen enough?" He asked wondering how Lovestar thought the apprentice was doing. It's just dancing Mama 20:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh! The apprentice!" She exclaimed, "What about him?" Loveleaf! MyTalk! 20:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Still a girl) "What do you think of how she did?" He asked His leader. `It's just dancing Mama 20:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh, right. She did great. Warriorship for her." Loveleaf! MyTalk! 20:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Loveleaf